


Saving You, Saving the World

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Ficlets [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Jonny is an eco warrior, M/M, and this was inspired by geostorm, i even snuck a mention of christmas in lol, patrick's a secret service agent, which is an objectively terrible movie but I love it anyways because I love terrible movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: It's the day before Christmas and Patrick gets to save Jonny's ass from a nefarious kidnapping plot. Again. He doesn't know what he did to deserve this.





	Saving You, Saving the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is for A, who mentioned she wanted to see this AU in the world! I hope I did it justice! It's not nearly as ridiculous as the movie was, but it's something, eh? ;)

Patrick’s husband is an eco-warrior and he’s equal parts annoyed and enamoured by it. Because you see, the thing is that Patrick is a Secret Service agent, and apart from the whole fraternisation headache they had when Jonny still worked for the United States government, he just can’t believe the kind if risks Jonny’s taking sometimes. If he thought there would be less headaches not that they’re married he was absolutely wrong. The only thing that’s changed is the reasons for the headaches.

Right at this moment Patrick gets to save Jonny’s ass from some nefarious kidnapping plot. One day before Christmas. Again. He has no idea where Jonny keeps finding these Bond-villain type business tycoons with no regard for the environment.

Patrick kicks in what he really hopes is the last door in this goddamn building and sighs in relief when he finally finds his husband behind it.

Jonny has the audacity to grin at him and say, “I knew you’d come and save me.”

Patrick rolls his eyes at him. “One day you’ll get your Canadian ass into more trouble than I can get you out of,” he says as he moves to cut the restraints that bind Jonny to his chair.

“Oh, you’ll find a way to save me anyways, I’m sure. Besides, you love my Canadian ass.” Jonny actually waggles his eyebrows at Patrick, and ugh.

“Ugh,” Patrick says. “I don’t know why I do, you’re terrible.”

Jonny turns serious again, and god, Patrick knows where this will end. He’s got that look on his face that got him the nickname Captain Serious back when they still played hockey. It’s kinda hot, if Patrick’s honest but it always means trouble.

“I think I saw a control room a few doors down when they brought me in. I might be able to prove that they don’t abide by environmental standards if I can access their system.”

Patrick heaves a sigh and changes he clip in his gun. “Lead the way,” he says, because he knows better than to try and change Jonny’s mind.  
It’s ridiculously easy. Patrick honest to god can’t believe that anyone would be this stupid, but here he is, watching the hallway while Jonny copies all the proof he needs to a USB-stick Pat always carries around in case Jonny needs saving and somewhere to store files on the way out (which happens far more often than Patrick would like).  
In all seriousness though, who puts a computer with access to sensitive company information into their secret lair? How incompetent are these people?

“All done,” Jonny says, finally, and Patrick wordlessly leads the way out of the compound. It seems the evil corporation boss has either given up or doesn’t know that his guys are incapacitated, but Patrick keeps his guard up. There was that time with the helicopter chase that he definitely doesn’t need a repeat of.

Jonny gets his laptop out as soon as they’re in the car, and while Patrick drives them back to DC, all the while keeping an eye out for cars following them, he sifts through the copied files and makes backup copies.

“There better be dinner when we get home,” Patrick grumbles as he finally pulls off the highway after a few unnecessary extra turns around Washington to really shake off anyone who might be following them. “I haven’t even had lunch yet, because I had to save your dumb ass.”

“I prepared everything for burgers this morning,” Jonny says distractedly. “It won’t take long to make them.”

They finally get back to their house, but before Patrick can disappear for a much needed change of clothes Jonny holds him back. “Thanks for saving me again,” he says with a soft smile.

“I’d prefer it if I didn’t have to, but I guess you won’t do me that courtesy.” Patrick is grumbling, but there is no heat behind it, because he really can’t be angry at him. He knew what he got himself into when he fell in love with this idiot.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Jonny’s still smiling, but he bends down and kisses Patrick, and well, Patrick’s not fine with his husband getting himself kidnapped, but he’ll just have to save him again. He’s had worse jobs to do on assignment.


End file.
